Dancing Barefoot
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: A time to recover and a time to heal, that's what they needed P/C T/R Warning: Rated R
1. Back To December

**The room was damp and the only light filtered through the gaps in the door. In the corner huddled a silent figure, her clothes ripped and torn from continuous beatings and torture, stained in blood and sweat. Her red hair was dull and hung over her haggard face; her usually bright blue eyes were bloodshot and tired. **

"**GET UP" came a harsh voice from the door, it swung opened and rattled on its hinges. **

**The bright light made the figure shield her eyes and curl tighter into a ball, as the large figure closed the distance between them and pulled her up from the ground. "I said GET UP" **

**The loud shout made the figure jump and jerk her arm out of his grasp. A gasp of pain followed as her captor punched her in the stomach and watched as she dropped to the floor.**

"**Nal, we need her alive" came a voice from the door way**

"**You think you're so tough don't you Doctor" said Nal as he crouched down in front of her, "I wonder what Jean-Luc would say when he sees his precious Beverly like this"**

**Beverly glared up at him, but was too weak to move. Every muscle in her body was sore and protesting to every movement. Her doctor side told her she had internal bleeding, fevers and more than a few infections in various wounds. **

"**Now, now my dear doctor we don't want to return your dead body back to our favourite captain do we" came a voice that made her feel sick in the bottom of her stomach "I don't think he'd enjoy that very much" the figure walked towards her and knelt down as Nal left the room, blue eye fixed on her damaged face, blue eyes that she knew so well, yet this time they weren't full of laughter or mischief. They were filled with hatred and distain. **

**Beverly moved to hit him as he ran his hand over her face. His left hand caught hers and pulled it down to her lap "Don't even think about it, or I'll be sending our lovely counsellor home in a matchbox" **

"**What did you do to her you bastard?" growled Beverly **

"**Nothing much, though I doubt that she'll ever look my dear brother in the eyes again" **

**Thomas Riker stood up and brushed off his pants "Sleep well, doctor, you'll need it and don't worry your friend will be returned to you" he turned and smiled "when I'm finished with her"**

**Beverly glared at him as the door slammed behind him. Pulling the tattered blanket closer to her body, she curled up back in her corner staring at the door, waiting for it to open to reveal the broken body of her best friend. **

**She hadn't seen her in what she thought was two days. They'd taken her away and split them up for their own sick games. **

**She didn't even want to think about what had happened to Lt Bailey or Ensign Hallaway who'd come down on the shuttle with them. Shuddering she looked away as tears resurfaced in her eyes, they were probably dead. **

**Closing off the word around her, Beverly curled up tighter and slowly drifted off into a pitiful sleep, full of nightmares.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Beverly jerked awake at the sound of the door opening and something or someone being thrown in. **

**Shaking her head to wake herself up more, Beverly uncurled herself groaning in pain at her protesting muscles and crawled over to the silent figure in the middle of the room. **

**The figures long curly hair was thrown over her face and matted in a dark substance that certainly seemed like blood. Cuts and lacerations marred her petite frame making it seem smaller than usual. Her uniform was gone, instead replaced by a once white nightgown that was now mattered in blood and sweat. **

**As Beverly reached to move her hair away from her face, the figure whimpered. Beverly stilled for a moment before moving it away. A gasp came from her lips as her eyes searched for a part of her face that wasn't covered in bruises or blood. **

**Dark eyes opened slowly and Deanna whimpered as she realised who was there. Beverly gently ran her hand over face and checked for any broken bones. **

"**Oh Dee, what did they do to you?" she asked **

"**She got what she deserved, she choose him" came Thomas's cold voice **

"**You bastard, you can't just hurt her because she choose Will!" yelled Beverly as she jumped up **

**Thomas grabbed her shoulders "Watch your mouth Crusher, she choose him because he was here first, she choose him cause he's perfect!"**

**He pushed her into the wall and smirked as her body slumped down "Sweet dreams"**

**Beverly looked up just as the doors slammed and crawled over to Deanna, she hadn't moved since she'd been thrown in and the doctor in her was extremely worried about her. **

"**Deanna, Deanna" she gently touched her shoulder **

**Unblinking dark eyes meet hers and the small Betazoid curled up tighter. **

"**Deanna its Beverly"**

**Looking into her eyes all Beverly could see was fear, fear of her and the world around her. **

**3 weeks for her body to heal, over 8 months for her to fully recover emotionally and mentally. Even then Deanna would never be the same. **

**Realising that Deanna wasn't going to be speaking anytime soon, Beverly began checking her body for any other injuries. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, Beverly carefully checked her abdomen, as far as she could tell the growing child inside Deanna was safe. **

**As soon as she was finished, Beverly leaned against the back wall and watched her best friend barely breathing, her body marred with scars physically and mentally, right in front of her, her best friend was dying and the only thing she could do about it was sit and wait for the Enterprise to come. **

"**Oh Jean-Luc where are you?" asked Beverly to the empty room. **

**Deanna moved slightly and turned her head towards her "Hang in there Deanna, helps coming for you and your baby" said Beverly "I hope"**


	2. Minute to Minute

_**Chapter Two – Minute to Midnight**_

**The Enterprise's bridge was a flurry of activity, both the two top commanders of the ship barking orders to find the missing CMO and Counsellor as well as the other crewmembers from the away mission. Crewmembers were constantly running from different stations to another searching for life signs, sickbay was preparing for injuries and the command team was rushing from deck to deck checking engines and sensors. **

"**It was a simple away mission, where the hell did they go?" yelled Riker as both he and captain walked into his ready room. **

"**Will calm down" said Picard sitting down **

"**Captain, they're down there alone, with no security detail" said Will collapsing in the chair "and the baby"**

"**Baby?" asked Picard **

"**Deanna's pregnant, we were going to announce it later on this week" said Will **

"**She's pregnant" **

"**AND SHE'S DOWN THERE AND WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE SHE IS AND IF SHE OR THE BABY'S OKAY" **

**Picard could see Will was a breaking point and so was he, both the two most important women in his life were missing, injured and could possibly be dead. His counsellor was pregnant while his CMO was probably injured and with no medical equipment he knew she would feel use less to help her friend. **

**The other two crewmembers were on his mind too, with Ensign Hallaway's three year old daughter in the nursery wondering when her mother was going to pick her up. Little Helena Hallaway's father had died only 4 months ago and Picard really didn't want to be the person to tell the little girl her mother was gone too. **

**Lt Bailey's wife was going crazy worrying about her husband and if he would ever going to come home. **

**Beverly was missing, that thought really hit him for the first time. Was he ever going to see her smile or hear her laugh again, run his hands through her silky hair? He would never be able to finally tell her he loved her. **

**His fist slammed on the table making Riker jump. He wasn't going to bring another body back to Wesley. **

**He had to find them, for him and Will as well as for Deanna and Beverly and the child of one of the strongest bonds in the world. **

**Picard stalked out of his ready room and entered the bridge. **

**The whole bridge went silent as the noticed the look on their commanding officers face, it was a look of determination to getting the two women back. **

**All the crew knew that Deanna was like a daughter to him and that the Captain liked Beverly more than just a friend, a lot more. **

"**Sir there's a ship hailing us" **

"**On screen" said Picard as he and Will took their seats on the bridge. **

"**Well, well, well Captain Picard, I'm sure you'd like to know where your beloved Counsellor and Doctor are?" came a familiar voice over the screen. **

**Picard looked straight into the eyes of his first officer's clone "What have you done with them Thomas?" **

"**They're safe" said Thomas smirking "for now" he turned his eyes to his clone sitting next to the captain "don't worry Will your fiancées doing fine and so is your little child"**

**Will's hands tightened around the ends of the arms of his command chair. His brow was set in a straight line and his mouth was tight. **

"**Oh don't worry nothing will happen to her, I need her" said Thomas "but the child however, he can be disposed of"**

"**YOU TOUCH THAT CHILD THOMAS, AND YOU'LL HAVE THE WHOLE FEDERATION AFTER YOU" yelled Picard **

"**Careful Picard, you don't want anything to happen to your precious Beverly do you?" Thomas Riker stood up from his chair **

"**Where are they?" asked Picard calmly **

"**I'm not going to tell you that easily" said Thomas **

"**Are they at least alive?" asked Picard**

"**They're alive" **

"**Can we see them?" **

"**No, but I can return something to you" said Thomas **

**The screen turned black and the shimmer of a transporter beam appeared on the bridge, in its place were two boxes neatly stacked together. **

**Ensign Bartlet slowly approached the two boxes just waiting for one of them to blow up. **

**Carefully she opened the boxes and screamed. The sound reverted throughout the whole bridge as she stumbled backwards. **

**Picard ran over to the boxes and immediately turned his head way. Inside were the remains of Ensign Hallaway and Lt Bailey.**

"**Oh my god" came Will's startled voice behind him "he's a mad man"**

"**Will, we'll get her back I promise"**

"**Captain, we've locked onto the communication signal from the last hail" came Data's voice from behind them "it originated from a planet in the next solar system"**

"**It shouldn't be this easy" said Will **

"**Or maybe it is" came Geordie's voice from behind him "he probably thought we'd know it wouldn't be this easy"**

"**Helm set a course for that heading at maximum warp, Lt Davis send out communications to all federation ships in that sector, plus notify headquarters that we've found the missing Thomas Riker and presumably his crew" said Picard "Mr Data set a ship wide communication"**

"**Attention all hands, this is Captain Picard we have set a course for a ship we think has the missing away team, all hands head for battle station"**

**The communication was cut and Picard turned towards his first officer "Will, I'm going to tell the families of Lt Bailey and Ensign Hallaway, you have the bridge"**

**Will nodded and Picard headed towards the turbolift, to tell a wife and child that their loved ones were dead. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Picard entered the nursery and looked around. He'd just come from telling Claudia Bailey that her husband's remains were in the morgue, since two of his counsellors were indisposed, his line was drawn thin. **

**Spotting little Helena sitting playing with toys in the far corner he nodded to the Lt Mugford and Hayes who slowly cleared the other children out from the room. **

"**hewo" said Helena looking up at him with big blue eyes "do you know were my mummy is?, she was meant to pick me up"**

"**Helena, your mummy isn't going to pick you up today" he said running his hands through her blonde curls**

"**Are you here to pick me up?" asked Helena looking into his eyes **

"**I guess so"**

"**Will mummy be picking me up later?" **

"**Helena, your mum isn't going to pick you up again, she's gone away and is not going to come back"**

"**Has mummy gone to heaven?" **

"**Yes"**

**Helena brushed a tear from her cheek. Picard couldn't help but feel admiration for this little girl who was trying so hard not to cry in front of him. **

"**Where am I going stay?" asked Helena "who's going to take care of me?"**

**Picard looked up at the chronometer on the wall, he smiled "I think I know who would enjoy your company" he held out his hand and smiled as she placed her smaller one on his.**

**He smiled to the two Lieutenants as he passed; they headed down the hall to the turbo lift. **

"**Deck 8" **

**He let Helena step off first and led her to a door. "Do you want to press the chime?"**

**Helena nodded and he picked her up and smiled as she pressed the chime. **

**The doors opened to reveal, a very tired looking Will. Picard had known that Will would come to his old quarters to stop him from facing his present quarters without Deanna. **

"**Will, this is Helena Hallaway" said Picard "I was hoping she could stay with you till we get better living arrangements for her"**

**Will looked at him quizzically and slowly nodded. Bending down to Helena's level, he smiled and took her hand. **

"**You've just come back from Daycare, so I take it you haven't hand dinner yet"**

**Helena nodded and Will smiled. "Well we're going to have to fix that aren't we"**

**The little girl smiled "could we please have pizza?"**

"**You want pizza?"**

"**Yes please"**

"**Pizza it is then" Will smiled and turned back to his captain**

"**I'll be back on the bridge in a couple of hours sir"**

"**Will I want you to have the day off tomorrow" he held up his hand as Will turned to interrupt him "you need time to recover yourself and I think a little someone would like to spend some time with you"**

**Will turned to Helen who was standing next to him, her hand in his. "Alright sir"**

**Picard smiled and looked back over his shoulder as he walked away. Will picked up Helena and took her inside his quarter talking about all the different types of pizza there was. **

**One down, one to go. He said as he headed back towards Lt Bailey's quarters.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Beverly check Deanna once again as the door opened to their little cell. This man that entered wasn't someone she'd seen before so Beverly placed herself between him and the fragile body of her best friend. **

"**Come with me" said the man in a gruff voice as he hauled her up **

"**I'm not leaving her" said Beverly pulling her arm out of his hand. **

"**She's coming too" said the man as he picked up the small Betazoid**

**Beverly had no choice but to follow him, outside there were three other men all of whom were tall and full of muscles. The man carrying Deanna led them through many corridors till they reached a small room. **

**Beverly stumbled into the room as her foot caught a snag on the carpet. A smooth hand steadied her and she turned to see a smiling face. **

**The main man placed Deanna on a bed on the wall and turned to Beverly.**

"**What are you going to do to us?" asked Beverly **

"**Nothing" said the man smiling**

"**I don't believe you"**

"**And you've got a good reason to" said the man "I'm Commander Joshua McGarry of the USS Fortune, we've been undercover in Thomas Riker's band for over 18 months now, trying to catch him and since he captured you, we've had a good reason to communicate the federation to our location, the others thought we were sending a ransom"**

**He pointed to the others "This Lt Leonard Moss and Tobias Young as well as Ensign Charlie Lyman" **

"**The Fortune will rendezvous with us in a couple of minutes" said Lt Young **

"**How do I know you're telling the truth?" asked Beverly **

**Commander McGarry smiled and pulled out a Starfleet comm badge out of his pocket, Beverly immediately knew that he was telling the truth since this was the new comm badge only given to commanders or captains to test. There was no way that Thomas Riker could have gotten a hold of it. But then again who knew what Thomas Riker could do. **

"**So you've got the new comm badge how do I know?" asked Beverly **

"**Trust me, Beverly please" said Commander McGarry "Deanna needs help now, the Fortune can help her and the Enterprise is on her way" He took her hands in his "Deanna needs help for the baby now, Thomas already knows about it and he'll do anything in his power to kill him" **

"**Him?" **

**McGarry smiled "Lt Moss gave her a scan earlier today, while you were asleep, he's fine for the moment but any longer I don't think that either of them will survive, so you'll have to trust me"**

"**Okay" Beverly nodded. **

**Commander McGarry nodded and Beverly felt the familiar tingle of the transporter. **


	3. Headlights on Dark Roads

_**Chapter Three – Headlights on Dark Roads **_

**Beverly woke up to a white ceiling. Closing her eyes, she turned her head to shield her face from the lights, opening them again she began to move her body around checking if everything was working. **

**After trying to move her left hand, she finally noticed the weight on the left side of the bed. Looking over she saw William Riker fast asleep, his head was resting on the biobeds' mattress, the top just overlaying her hand. Next to him curled up in a chair was a little blonde toddler, her hand clasped in his. Running through the list of children of the Enterprise in her hand she deduced that this little girl was Helena Hallaway, Ensign Julia Hallaway's daughter. **

**If that little girl was here that meant that Ensign Hallaway either wasn't here or she was in surgery. **

**Blinking to wake herself up more, Beverly gently began shaking her hand to try and wake him up. **

**A couple of minutes later after one particularly hard shove Will opened his eyes, as he noticed she was awake his head shot up and he smiled. **

**Gently taking his hand out of Helena's, he stood up and gently gave her a hug. Beverly smiled as she held onto him for a bit longer than usual, happy to be among friends again and safe. **

**Will smiled as he let go and kissed her cheek "Thank god you're back"**

**Beverly smiled, but slowly her smile turned into a frown "Where's Deanna?"**

**Will looked down for a moment "she's still in surgery, she's been in there for about 4 hours now" he sat back down in his chair "They don't know if Deanna will be able to carry the baby to term, she's just too weak"**

**Beverly began to move but Will's hand stopped her "The best you can do for Deanna, is heal and recover, I bet she'll need her best friend when she wakes up"**

"**You've got a slight concussion, a broken ankle and fever brought on by infections in your wounds" said Will listing off all the injuries on his hand. **

"**Will, what happened to Ensign Hallaway and Lt Bailey?" asked Beverly **

**Will's head dropped down "Their body parts are in the morgue"**

"**Body parts?" asked Beverly **

"**They…..cut…..cut them up and returned them in a box" Will stood up and ran his hands through his hair. **

"**Will he's not you" said Beverly **

"**He is, Bev, he is me" said Will **

"**What happened to him?" said Beverly **

"**Right now, he's in a cell at Headquarters, but his hearing is on Wednesday, both you and Deanna are to give witness statements but neither of you have to attend" said Will **

**Both of them turned as they heard a rustle of blankets as Helena woke up. **

"**Hello" said Helena as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes **

"**Hello Helena" said Beverly smiling as she sat up **

"**Beverly" warned Will as he sat down on her bed**

"**I'm fine" said Beverly **

**Helena climbed up on Beverly's bed and sat down next to Beverly and hugged her gently **

"**Thank you for getting better" said Helena**

"**How's the captain?" asked Beverly **

"**He's fine, he sat with you for a couple of hours before someone told him excuse me, order him to go home and since then he's held vigil outside the surgery room" said Will "he's feeling really bad about letting her go on that away mission"**

"**I'm surprised he left at all" said Beverly smiling**

"**Oh it took work and Lwaxanna Troi to get him out of here but he hadn't slept since both of you came in or eaten for that matter" said Will "he's been band from your room for a couple of hours and we have a nurse on guard to make sure he doesn't come back in, I'm about to set another ban about the surgery ward, like I have though that was Lwaxanna's order" **

**Helena curled up tighter into Beverly's side and whimpered "What happens if Deanna doesn't wake up?" **

"**I'm sure she'll wake up Lena" said Will picking up the child and hugging her "and when she wakes up, you and I are going to be sitting next to her"**

**Beverly smiled as she watched them. A pang of sadness filled her as she realised that she was alone in her life, yes she had Wesley but he was grown up and hardly ever saw her or came to visit. Watching Will hug Helena, she knew that soon he would be back with Deanna and their son. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she wished she was back in her room at the Enterprise not in this room. **

"**Sweet dreams" said Will kissing her cheek "I'll see you tomorrow"**

**Beverly smiled at him as he picked up Helena and walked out, the little girl smiled back and waved. **

**Beverly lay down in the bed and closed her eyes. **

"_**DON'T LOOK AT ME" the shadows in the room danced around the room, a fist struck out at hit her in the face.**_

"_**Where's Deanna?" she asked **_

"_**DON'T TALK TO ME" yelled the voice again **_

_**Arms reached around her back and grabbed her hands, metals bands were placed around her wrists and she was hoisted up to the wall. **_

"_**So here lies the great Doctor Beverly Howard sorry I mean Crusher" came a familiar voice **_

"_**Thomas Riker" she said turning her head **_

"_**Ready to relive pain" said Thomas Riker**_

**Beverly awoke in a cold sweat. The room around her was quiet and the shadows danced around the room. Curling up in a ball, Beverly felt so alone and all the memories of the damp cell came rushing back to her. **

**The sound of the door opening started her and she turned around to see the man of her nightmares grinning over her. **

"_**You're so beautiful"**_

**A scream cut through the empty room as Beverly shot up in bed. Monitors around her began beeping and alarms blared. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Riker ran through the corridors toward Bevery's room. As he approached he saw medical staff milling around her bed and quickened his pace. **

"**Dr Campbell what happened?" **

"**We think that she had a nightmare or a flashback of her time on the ship, something set her off and we had to sedate her" said the doctor turning around to him "she's pulled a couple of wounds open again and her temperature shot up, we're going to keep her sedated for a couple of days just in case"**

**Riker nodded and turned as his captain walked up behind them with little Helena in his arms. **

"**What happened?" asked Jean-Luc as he approached him **

"**She must have had a nightmare or flashback and the terror made her freak out" said Riker "they've had to sedate her to stop her from ripping all her wounds open again"**

"**I see" said Jean-Luc as he positioned Helena in more comfortable position in his arms "Has my ban be lifted yet?"**

"**No"**

"**Is Beverly going to be okay?" asked Helena **

"**She'll be fine" said Dr Campbell as he turned back to them "we've got a counsellor coming in tomorrow for both the counsellor and doctor, it'll take time for them to full recover from this ordeal" **

"**Has Counsellor Troi come out of surgery yet?" asked Jean-Luc **

"**Yes but she's still in intensive care, since she's only 27 weeks pregnant we're a bit hesitate about taking him out, but Troi's mind has shut itself down to heal and her baby will not get the right nutrition from her body if she's in a coma" said Dr Campbell "We can wait a couple of days but you're going to have to make a choice about him, her mother has been sent home for the day but I'm sure she'll be back" **

**Will felt tears rolling down his cheek, Deanna was so happy she was pregnant, she'd had always told him how much she wanted to be a mother. Deciding this would kill him. **

"**Number One…..Will" came Jean-Luc's voice through his thoughts "you have time to think about this, go see her"**

**Will nodded slowly and turned to walk towards the intensive care unit only to be stopped by Helena hugging his leg. **

"**Let's go and see Deanna" said Will picking her up and hugging her. **

**Will felt the world shatter as he saw his Imzadi for the first time, her skin was deathly pale and numerous tubes and wires were attached to her skin. A face mask covered her mouth and nose forcing her chest to rise and fall, to help her breath. His eyes travelled down to her stomach and the baby bump that was there. Wires and monitors were attached there too giving the baby nutrition and food keeping him alive. **

**Leaving him inside his mother would kill him and taking him out now would mean he had very little chance of living. Either way that little boy dying would only make Deanna sink into depression more and more. The trauma on her body and on her mind was too great. **

"**What will happen to her?" asked Helena**

"**I don't know, Lena, I don't know" **


	4. Behind the Clouds

_**Chapter four – Behind the Clouds**_

Captain Jean-Luc Picard walked through the doors of intensive care and felt the familiar tingle of the shield that kept unwanted parasites out of this part of the hospital. Walking over to the glass, his eyes fell on the motionless form of his counsellor. Tubes, wires kept her alive and monitors beeped along with her faint heartbeat. His eyes ran down her body to the small baby that was safe inside her. Safe for now anyway.

He turned as he noticed someone else breaking through the shield. To his surprise he saw Will pushing Beverly in a wheelchair with Helena sitting on her lap. He smiled as Helena reached out and touched Will's hand. Helena had become very dependent on Will, and he on her as they both went through their grief. He hoped that one day Will and hopefully Deanna would adopt the little girl and care for her.

He smiled at Beverly who in turn smiled back. Will had been spending a lot of time with her since the counsellor had suggested it. They both had to get over what Thomas Riker had done to them and the counsellor had thought that the best way for them to go it was together.

As they reached the glass that separated the counsellor from them, Beverly reached out and touched her hand to the cool glass. Tears began rolling down her cheeks and she made no move to wipe them away.

"It's not your fault Beverly you helped save her" said Will kneeling down in front over her and resting his hand on her leg.

"Have you made your decision?" asked Beverly

Will's head dropped and Jean-Luc knew these last couple of days had been hell for him; he had to choose between life and death.

"Dr Campbell suggested that we take him out, it seems like the best option" said Will as he rested his hand on hers.

Beverly nodded as Helena hugged her neck tightly "Will he die?" she asked

"We don't know Lena" said Beverly as she ran her hand through the girls blond curls

Will nodded to one of the nurses that stood by and the nurse left the room. "They're all ready to go ahead with this" said Will "he'll be placed in the intensive care unit"

Helena reached for Will and as he picked her up she began to cry on his shoulder. Will hugged her tighter and took her over to the couch in the far corner before laying her down and holding her as she cried.

Jean-Luc walked over to Beverly and gently kissed her cheek, backing away in surprise as she recoiled away from his touch and tensed up.

"Beverly" asked Jean-Luc as he ran his hand over her cheek.

"Don't" came her soft voice and Jean-Luc immediately pulled his hand away.

He nodded and retreated to a far corner of the room, his eyes still watching her.

Beverly felt tears spring up in her eyes as she watched him. She couldn't help pushing him way but he was taking in the wrong way. She needed time to heal, yes she let Will touch her but she had to keep him and Thomas separate from each other, to remind her self that they weren't the same person.

But having Jean-Luc touch her, sent fears up her spine. She couldn't do it. She knew he would never hurt intentionally but the fear of getting hurt again was too great.

She turned back to the window as they placed Deanna's body on an antigravity cart.

"Come through Deanna" she whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Beverly smiled as one of the nurses came to get her from her room. Though the smile was fake, the nurse bought it and helped her into the wheelchair.

"Counsellor Troi's son can have visitors now and Commander Riker said you'd love to see him" said the nurse

"That would be great thank you" said Beverly as they rolled down the halls and into the intensive care unit.

She spotted Will by a smaller window and smiled as the nurse wheeled her over and stopped. The nurse left them and her eyes fell on the tiny body of the Riker's son.

He was so small; he could probably fit in her hand. His little chest rose up and down forced to breath by the mask covering his face.

"His lungs haven't fully developed yet" came Will's quiet voice "nor has his heart or digestive system, he's going to have to be in there for months, even then they don't know if he's going to survive" tears began streaming down his face "she wanted this child so much and a single act took him away"

The little baby moved slightly in, his little fingers wrapping around the blue blanket he was wrapped in. On the outside of the incubator the clear glass was covered in decorations.

A single Betazoid charm dangled off the side. Its golden hoops intertwining with each other and the single blue gem in the middle glinted in the artificial light.

Reaching up and touching the gem, Beverly immediately pulled her hand away. "It's cold"

"Lwaxanna put it up there; for luck" said Will gently touching the charm "it'll turn red when he's ready"

Beverly gently felt the cold metal against her fingers once again before resting her hand against the glass.

"He'll come through Will, for you and Deanna's sake"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The blackness around her was frightening, for a minute she felt that she was back in the cell, cold damp and waiting for darkness to consumer her. Waiting for the door to open, the rusty bolt to slide against the metal and light to blind her, and then pain and sweat and blood.

Her eyelids were heavy and her mind seemed full of fog and cloud. Stray memories and thoughts swirled around and then suddenly a familiar tingling in the back of her mind, it started out as a small ball of warmth before spreading all over her mind, surrounding her in the warmth of an embrace.

But something was missing from her mind; the little voice that had been there for weeks was gone.

_Imzadi _

The word sounded familiar and the warmth spread throughout her body.

Suddenly a door slammed in her mind bringing back the dark memories of the cell that she'd been in. Beverly. Thomas. Beverly. Thomas. Pregnant. Will. IMZADI.

Deanna's eyes shot open as the monitors began beeping around her. Something was different though. Something was missing.

"Deanna" came a familiar voice from her left

She turned her head and let out a scream.

Will jumped up from his seat next to her and reached for her hand. Deanna pulled it out of his grasp, in the process reopening closed wounds. Blood began seeping through the white bandage that adorned her wrist as she continued to try and get away from him.

"Deanna, calm down" said Will "It's Will, I'm not Thomas"

Deanna calmed for a moment, enough to look into his eyes.

As she stopped struggling for a second, the pain in her stomach stopped. Looking down she ran her hand over her strangely flat stomach.

That little voice in her head that was missing all made sense now.

"Where's my baby you bastard" came her cool reply.


	5. Candle in the Wind

**Chapter Five – Candle in the Wind**

**A/N: Sorry for the LONG delay guys but LIFE got in the way. I actually have one GASP I know. Anyway here's the next chapter its manly focusing on Jean-Luc and Beverly but I promise next chapter I will write Imzadi. **

Will watched as Starfleet nurses and doctors swarmed around his Imzadi. Since her cold reply and heart shattering glare he'd wisely stayed out of her eyes sight and away from the medical staff running around.

Her reaction to him wasn't at all a surprise but the surprise was that she had locked herself out of his mind, he couldn't feel her brush in the back of his mind or anything at all, just blackness and fog. She'd shut him out of her mind.

Turning to look through the glass window he locked eyes with her emotionless black orbs and shuddered at the cold hurt look that accompanied them. Those black eyes he'd been lost in so many times closed and showed no emotion.

She was doing it again.

Who counsels the counsellor?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jean-Luc Picard looked through the glass into Beverly's room watching as his CMO relaxed in her hospital bed and fingered through one of his Shakespearean plays. Her red hair slowly turning golden with age fell down past her shoulders over her pale blue hospital gown that matched her sky blue eyes that seemed locked on the pages.

The bruises on her face and neck had slowly begun healing but the cut that ran from above her eye to down her face and across her neck had become sickly yellow around the healing wound, the doctors has said it was her body healing from the infections that had come from lying on the cold, damp floor of the cell.

He hadn't ventured anywhere near the door where she could see him. Preferring to watch from a distance.

The look in her eyes when he had touched her was life shattering. He looked into her blue eyes and for the first time saw fear, fear that he had created.

Retreating into himself he began to spend more time with the Riker's boy as everyone had decided to call him. It just didn't seem right to name him without Deanna. That little boy has no reason to be scared of him, but she did.

Turning back to the woman who had captured his heart, as she read the poetic words of one of the greatest poets, he knew it would take time to heal not only physically but mentally as well.

She didn't need him here she could heal in time without him. He just brought fear into her eyes, she was afraid of him. He couldn't look into her eyes and see that again.

Deanna was awake that was good, they could heal together, help each other to heal the mental images that Thomas scared on them.

He didn't need to be here.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lwaxanna Troi walked down the corridors on a mission.

"Where the hell is that man?" she breathed out frustrated as she looked through the doors to the cafeteria.

Walking back along the dim white corridors back into the ICU and into the private Enterprise Wing past Deanna's room and through to Beverly's she looked around for the missing Captain.

Beverly looked up from her book as she noticed Lwaxanna walk in.

"Can I help you with anything Mrs Troi?"

"Have you seen Jean-Luc?"

"No I haven't" said Beverly "but I haven't seen much of him at all since Deanna woke up"

"I've checked there, that man is harder to find than Mr Homm is when its dinner time" she huffed and walked out of the room.

Noticing Will walking through the door she smiled and walked over to him.

"William have you see your Captain?""

"No I haven't I thought he was in Beverly's room" said Will stopping "he was standing outside earlier"

"Will has the Enterprise left orbit yet?" asked Lwaxanna

"Yeah, it left about twenty minutes ago, why?"

"I think I found Jean-Luc" said Lwaxanna "Computer was Jean-Luc Picard on the departing USS Enterprise?"

"_Confirmed"_

"He left!" exclaimed Will

"I felt something weird with him before" she rolled her eyes at Will's expression "he was projecting far and wide enough that I doubt any telepath in earshot would be able to ignore it" she turned to Beverly's room

"He feels that he's the one that's causing Beverly pain"

Will looked at her and slowly nodded

"Beverly's reaction to him touching her made him rethink, he's set in his mind that all he does to her is cause her pain, he left to spare her the grief of him being here"

"He's left to protect her" said Will

"Sometimes I reckon that man is one of the stupidest I have ever met" said Lwaxanna

Will watched as she walked off and shrugged.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Beverly looked up as Will walked in and smiled at the bag he brought.

"I come bearing gifts" he said

"Is it chocolate?" asked Beverly

"What's with women and chocolate? no it's not chocolate" he exclaimed as he dropped the bag at her feet.

"What is it then?"

"Clothes, PADDs, and other stuff" said Will

"No chocolate then" asked Beverly

"I get you chocolate, geez woman" said Will

"Will have you seen Jean-Luc at all?" asked Beverly "he said he'd be back yesterday with new books and he never came"

Will looked down at her and faked a smiled. She didn't need to know that Picard had gone back to the Enterprise and they were heading out a new mission that he wouldn't be back. He'd already abandoned her once before he didn't need to do it again.

"I'm sure he's busy it's the first time he's been off the ship and back at headquarters for a while, they're may be busy admirals waiting to talk to him" said Will

Beverly smiled "alright, if you do see him tell him that I've finished the rest of the books and I'm waiting on some more"

Will nodded as he began unpacking her bag and placing everything in the closet.

"Take care of yourself Bev" said Will as he finished and gently placed a kiss on her forehead "I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow with more books"

She smiled and looked at him "and chocolate"

"Good woman you and chocolate" exclaimed Will

"I'm not as bad as Deanna"

Silence followed that remark as Will silent nodded "Sleep tight Bev"

Beverly smiled sadly as he walked out and turned back to the holoscreen in front of her as the news showed the Enterprise leaving orbit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Will collapsed in a chair in his assigned quarters at Starfleet Housing units at Medical. The units were only a couple of floors above were Deanna and Beverly were and he could have a live feed of their rooms if he wanted to. This was all done so that he could actually go to sleep and have food, he had his own nurse to make sure of it courtesy of Jean-Luc.

"Computer video chat to Captain Picard on USS Enterprise, titled important"

"_Acknowledged Video link with Captain Picard of the USS Enterprise"_

Will rubbed his eyes as he waited for Picard to answer.

"Will what can I do for you?' asked Picard as he face appeared on the screen.

"You can tell me why you left?" said Will sitting up "Beverly's been asking for you"

"I left because the Enterprise needs me" stated Picard

"What about Beverly?" exclaimed Will "she doesn't need you?"

"She has you Will" said Jean-Luc "and Deanna, she doesn't need me"

"Yes, she does!, she needs you and you need her" yelled Will "come back and help her through this, she needs you" he looked at Picard "you're the only family she has left"

"She has you Will and Deanna" said Picard "she can live without me"

"So you're just abandoning her again" said Will his voice raising

"NO, I would never abandon her"

"You just did sir" said Will as he terminated their video link.


	6. Arms Of Love

**Chapter Six – Arms of Love**

Deanna Troi sat there quietly watching as nurses and doctors bustled around outside her door, they seemed rushed and loud, constantly yelling at each other as they went through their day.

Running her hands over her flat stomach she turned her head to video screen next to her bed showing her son sleeping quietly. His small body was hooked up to various machines that monitored his little heart. He was barely the size of her fist, so tiny yet so beautiful and full of life. He was fighting for his life and was still fighting.

She looked over through the window to Beverly's room across the hall and watched as the vibrant red-headed thumbed through an old book that rested on her lap. Looking across past Beverly's room she saw the lounge room that had become Will and Lwaxanna's temporary home was empty. She wasn't stupid she knew that Jean-Luc had left; she could fell his emotions as he watched the love of his life shudder and flinch at him touching her, he'd walked away from her and for some reason Deanna was jealous.

Deanna turned back to the screen as she watched her little boy turn in his sleep. The sight of all the tubes and wires sticking into his body would make any mother shudder.

She wanted to hold him and sooth him but she knew she wouldn't be able too. Watching the screen her eyes narrowed as she saw her so called husband picking up her child. The little blonde girl was with him standing on a chair to see the little boys face.

Deanna closed her eyes and lay back against the pillows, her stomach beginning to hurt once more as well as her heart.

She started to slip off to sleep only to open her eyes what seemed like minutes later as her body though of the cold dark room that Thomas had kept her in. Shuddering she sat up silent and looked around noticing that the room had darkened and it had changed into the night shift. Swinging her legs off the bed, she winced as her feet touched the floor. Slowly walking over to the bathroom door, she paused at the door handle as a scream tore through the empty wing.

Deanna's head shot up as her mind registered the familiarity of the scream. It was a scream she'd heard so much of through their captivity. The next thing that slammed into her was the powerful emotions of fear and discomfort.

Turning she looked through the reception area to Beverly's room were the vibrant red-head was sitting up her knees drawn to her chest.

Nurses swarmed around her as they began to fix up her injuries that are if Beverly would let them touch her. Her best friend flinched every time some approached to heal her injuries.

Deanna slowly made her way over to her friend's room watching as the nurses failed to calm and treat Beverly. Reaching her room Deanna slowly took in the sight of her friend shaking with fear.

Since this was the first time that she'd seen her friend since being rescued, Deanna took the moment to take in her friend's injuries. Though her own injuries tended to be more mentally inflicted, Beverly looked like she'd just come out of a war zone. A deep cut ran from her temple region across her throat, and cuts and bruises covered her arms and face. There were also obvious signs of being strangled with hand bruises across her neck.

Her long red hair now reached past her elbows and was becoming increasingly matter with long curls intertwining with each other.

"Beverly?" came her questioning voice

The other woman looked up at her and Deanna saw how her violent movements had reopened partly closed wounds leaving her bio bandages stained red. Deanna slowly moved more into the room and closer to her friend "Beverly you need to calm down, no one here's going to hurt you"

Beverly looked up once more as Deanna sat down on the edge of the bed.

The red-head stopped struggling against the nurses and slowly let them treat her wounds.

"Bevy" said Deanna once they had finished healing her and nurses departed from the room.

"Is there anyone you'd like us to call?" asked one of the nurses stopping at the door.

"Jean-Luc" came Beverly's almost inaudible response.

Deanna looked at her friend in pity before turning back to the nurse.

"No one thank you"

"I can reach Commander Riker for you"

"Not Will" said Beverly as she began shaking again.

"No I think she just needs some time"

"Yes Counsellor" nodded the nurse as she left the room.

Deanna turned back to Beverly and gently clasped her smaller hands around her friends.

"Beverly?"

"I thought I was in the room again" came her friend's small voice

"Beverly your safe"

"Where's Jean-Luc?"

"He's not here, he's probably asleep" said Deanna "which is what we should be doing"

Deanna slipped off the bed and sat upon the empty bed set up on the other side of the room.

"I think we both need some time to heal Dee" came Beverly's voice "go and see your son"

Deanna smiled "Who's the counsellor now?"

Beverly smiled seemingly calming down after her nightmare. "Will brought him round to see your earlier but you were asleep"

Deanna nodded as she lay down on the bed. Yawning she smiled at her best friend "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much just lying around" gigged Beverly

"What do you think they'll think of our new sleeping arrangements

"I don't think they'll care" smiled Beverly

Deanna closed her eyes and smile, everything between her and then would be alright they both needed time to heal. And time to heal they'd get.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

William Riker walked down the hall and through the to the Enterprise wing of Starfleet medical, smiling at the nurses as Helen left his side to speak to everybody. Under his arm he held a box with a bright white bow. "Hey Ladies" he said placing the box on the counter "how are the patients?"

The head nurse a small woman called Lissa smiled "They're both in Dr Crusher's room, Dr Crusher had a nightmare last night, reopening some of her injuries, but she's fine now, and Counsellor Troi has temporarily moved to her room"

All the nurses looked up at the box began to move "Commander"

"It's not harmful, it's a present from Jean-Luc Picard for Beverly Crusher" smiled Will

"Alright' nodded Lissa

Will smiled again and headed towards the right into Beverly's room, stopping at the doorway as he watched Deanna slowly brush through Beverly's red curls. They now reached mid back and seemed endlessly turning and curling around.

Smiling for a moment Will took in simple sight shifting box around, carefully he gently knocked on the door making sure he didn't startle either of them.

He gave another small smile as they both looked up only to stop as Deanna gave him a nasty glare.

Clearing his throat he said he said 'I have a package for Beverly Crusher from the Crusher"

Beverly smiled and then motioned for him to come in. Slowly edging his way through the door he placed the box on her bed before waving I've go to go but I'll be back later"

Making a hastily retreat from the room he left the word commencing the second present of the day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beverly back at the box with interest before turning back to Deanna "Should we open it"

Deanna shrugged "What if it's a trap?"

"Deanna, he's not Thomas, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, plus you have that gorgeous little boy to think of, how do you think he feels with his parents not speaking to each other"

Deanna shrugged once again "I doubt he notices, he's barely a week old"

"He knows alright" said Beverly turning back to the box.

Both girls looked over in surprise as the box began moving slightly, the box lid moving. Beverly shifted back in the bed as Deanna watched the box closely.

"Beverly you presents moving" said Deanna

"I've realised that" said Beverly closely edging towards the box.

Reaching a hand out side, moved to open the box with the lid pooped open and a small head squirmed out.

Beverly gasped and gently picked up the tiny grey kitten that climbed out of the box. She was tiny with 4 white socks and a white muzzle completely covered in grey with little dark grey stripes, around her neck was a light blue ribbon with a little grey disk dangling.

Beverly gently looked at the disk around her neck and slowly ran her fingers over the name disk "_Aimee_" she read.

The little kitten looked up at the sound of her name and cautiously moved forward towards the girls, before sitting down by Beverly's feet.

"She's adorable" said Beverly reaching forward and gently picking up Aimee placing her on her lap.

Deanna smiled as Beverly's eyes lit up at little kitten as she began batting a lose curl that had escaped over her shoulder.

"She's beautiful" agreed Deanna "I'll leave you to, to get aquatinted" she smiled before placing the silver hairbrush on the bedside table, before walking out of the room.

Deanna turned back to the happy sight before her as she watched her best friend play with Aimee, knowing that this special friend may be able to heal her wounds.

She walked into her own room stopping at the sight of the incubator by the end of her bed.

Slowly walking forward she finally lay eyes on her small son, his chest slowly rising with each tiny breath. Running her hand over the glass she smiled as he moved in his sleep, she could feel his tiny mind in her mind, his content at being asleep and warm.

Running her hand over the small Betazoid charm that lay on the side of the glass, she touched the dark purple stone that lay in the middle.

"He still needs a name" came Will's quiet voice

Deanna spun around and as looked him over with a critical eye, she suddenly felt a wave of sadness and disappointment through their bond. He had done so much for her. He had helped her and she wasn't helping his healing to get over this big event.

Walking forward she gently wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head against his shoulder, breathing in his unique sent. She felt his arms wrap gently around her waist and smiled into his shoulder as she felt the bond strengthen and flourish with the contact.

"A name?" asked Deanna

"Yep" Will smiled

Deanna looked thoughtful "How about Ayashe? it means little one" she recommended

"Ayashe it is then" said Will "Ayashe Troi-Riker"

"What have people been calling him?"

"Baby Troi, Baby Riker and Beverly has taken to calling him 'Elmo' and thank kind of stuck and now everyones calling him that"

"Elmo?" asked Deanna

"Ayashe Jean–Andrew 'Elmo' Troi Riker"

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Beverly smiled as she walked out of her room. After being coped up in her room for the past 20 hours she was glad to get out and walk around. As she entered the garden she smiled as took a seat down by the fountain watching as the water cascaded over the big statue of the USS Voyager, a memorial for the crew of voyager after their 7 years out in the Delta quadrant.

This garden had been designed for the crew and each flower planted in the rose garden was for each crew member even if they had never returned.

Under the fountain were 10 little figures that each were the perfect remake of the bridge crew plus Neelix, Kes and Seven of Nine. Under each were quotes they'd either said or warranted to them.

Captain Janeway's made everyone laugh since her favourite Helsman made if for her. "_There's Coffee in that Nebula_" was inscribed on the bottom and the statue even had a coffee cup in her hand.

She smiled at the tattle tale sound of a bell as Aimee jumped up next to her and sat down on the stone bench. They'd gotten her a bell since they'd always know where she was.

She heard loud voices behind her and turned to see two admirals walking through the paths talking.

"Yes the Enterprise left for their next mission yesterday" said one of them

"So Captain Picard left his CMO, First Officer and Counsellor here and left"

"Yep"

"Brave man, I hate to see how Crusher will yell at him when he gets back"

Beverly's heart stopped as she relayed what she'd just heard in her head.

He'd left.

He'd gone without saying goodbye.

He'd abandoned her again.

Beverly closed her heart from any emotion. She wasn't going to love anymore. Jean-Luc Picard would only be her Captain nothing more, he'd made that call.

"Come on Aimee, let's go" she said standing up and walking out away from that chapter of her life. "I'm sure Deanna would appreciate our company"


	7. Gift of A Friend

**Chapter Seven – Arms of Love **

_*6 weeks later*_

William Riker slowly walked into the Enterprise Wing holding little Ayashe in his arms and entered through the quarantine seal. He smiled at the sight of Aimee curled up on one of the nurse's stations counters, her small body curled in a small ball on a stack of papers of probably important notices.

Walking over to the counter he shifted Ayashe to his left side and scratched the kitten on the back of the head. "Hey Aimee, where's mummy?" he asked as the kitten uncurled herself and stretched, yawning.

He smiled as the nurse looked up, he smiled "Either one will do"

Aimee sat up and blinked, cocking her head to one side. She carefully pawed at his arms, before climbing up on his precious little bundle before curling up in a ball at the edge of his arms.

Ayashe giggled and gently touched the kitten.

Will smiled at the little boy's curiosity. Since he's health had skyrocketed and he'd improved, his lungs getting stronger, growing healthier and healthier with both his mother and his godmother caring for his every need.

Beverly and Deanna had both healed in their own ways. Physical wounds had healed and all that was left was faint scars or sore muscles. Mentally was a different problem, Beverly's nightmares had subsided slightly, no more would she scream but she's retreated into herself ever since the Captain had left , no more emotions came out and Deanna who had just started using her empathic ability again, found it frustrating that her mental blocks were so good.

Deanna had healed as well, she now could stand being in the same room as him for more than a couple of minutes and now seemed to find his comfort helping her heal from the wounds. She still was a bit hesitant on the romantic side but she was healing.

Looking around at the wing that had become their home for the past 8 weeks, he smiled at the homey touches that had been added. Flowers and presents from well wishes adorned the walls and the coffee table in the waiting area, pictures drawn by the children from the Enterprise school and the local school that Deanna and Beverly had been helping out in over the weeks.

Each of the girls had added their own touches to their rooms. As he walked through the door to Beverly's room, he smiled at her 'touches' to the room. Her Nana's quilt lay on the end of the bed, a stack of books adorning the bedside table, Aimee's toys and bed on the ground and countless cosmetics, hairbrushes and other female stuff that Will was sure was half of Deanna's since he knew Beverly didn't own most of the stuff that was in there.

Photo frames sat on the side table, some of Wesley and Jack and some of the whole senior as well as some candid photos taken in moments of surprise.

Smiling Will dropped Aimee off on the bed and watched as the little kitten that had grown in the past couple of weeks sit on the quilt and looked up at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked the kitten

He shifted Ayashe in his arms as the little boy giggled at his dad. Aimee just cocked her head again and meowed.

Turning around he smiled at Beverly who had walked in behind him, smiling before picking his precious little boy up and cuddling him to her chest.

"Heya Elmo how's my favourite boy today?" she cooed cuddling him softly. She turned around and giggled at Will expression. "Don't worry your my second favourite" he wrapped his arms around her and smiled as she giggled again.

"Where's Deanna?" asked Will

"She's asleep" said Beverly looking up at him "Don't you dare wake her William Riker"

"Alright Blue eyes relax, I won't wake her" said Will smiling "Second favourite huh?"

"Keep it up like that and you might lose your place" said Beverly as she ducked under his arms and across the room to escape his hold.

She sat on her bed gently cradling Ayashe in her arms and stroking Aimee as she climbed on her lap; Will sat next to her as he watched her look adoringly at his son. He knew that she'd make a great mother again, and he hoped that Jean-Luc would let her have that chance.

He looked up through the window and smiled as he noticed that Deanna had started waking up from her nap.

"Come on I've got a surprise for the both of you" he said, gently taking her hand and leading her towards Deanna's room.

Entering he smiled at the sleepy sight of Deanna, her hair all tousled and her eyes blinking sleep away. Noticing that she had an audience she smiled as Beverly deposited Elmo in her arms, and sat down next to her best friend.

"Hey Little one, how was your walk?" she asked him smiling as he flailed his arms around, giggling.

"He enjoyed it" said Will smiling, he reached over a pulled at the chair that was sitting in the corner of the room. "I have a surprise for you, both of you have been cleared for light duty, with the exception of having counselling sessions three times a week till you are ready for duty"

Both women smiled and Beverly opened her mouth to ask when Will silenced her "There are conditions though, Beverly you are to shadow Doctor Selar for the first week, and are not to do any reports or paperwork, after that if you are cleared by the counsellor you are to go on light duty though still have a counselling session once a week, till you are cleared" he smirked at Beverly's face as she groaned "and Deanna you will be on maternity leave and seeing a counsellor till further notice" he smiled at her grimaced face.

"You two ready to re-join the ship" said Will as both girls looked at him smiling

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Beverly Crusher stood by her makeshift bookshelf, carefully picking up the old leather bound books and packing them into a traveling crate designated for Captain Picard's quarters. Reaching out and picking up an old volume of Shakespeare's work she ran her hand over the well-worn spine with the gold lettering peeling off.

Opening it she slowly read the inscription that was written on the first page.

_Beverly _

_Have fun at Starfleet Medical and don't let them, make you push to much paper. _

_I promise to take care of Wesley _

_Till you return _

_Love Jean-Luc _

Beverly snapped the book shut and lay it down on the other books set to go to Picard's quarters, she didn't need it anymore.

A soft cough behind her startled her and she dropped the book that she'd been holding. Spinning around she saw Deanna standing there watching her with a peculiar look on her face. Beverly smiled at her before picking up the dropped book and placing into with the others.

"What's this for?" asked Deanna looked down at the books in the box.

"They're for Jean-Luc, they're the books he let me borrow while I was here" said Beverly grabbing the lid from her bed.

Deanna looked at her once again with a funny look and picked up the _Shakespearean Complete works _that she had discarded earlier. "Don't you have one of these?" asked Deanna

"I do, but Jean-Luc leant his to me to read while I was here, since he couldn't find mine in my messy quarters" said Beverly shrugging. "His words not mine"

Deanna just nodded but watched as Beverly went to grab some more books from the lounge room before opening the book and searching for the written letter that it held. Running her fingers across the inked handwriting, she knew this was going to be harder than she originally thought.

Just as Beverly started walking back she grabbed the book and placed it in her carry bag that was hanging round her shoulder. Smiling to her friend as she walked back in, Deanna faked a look of surprise before lying that she had left something in her room and quickly exited, the Complete Works of Shakespeare tucked safely away in her bag. She'd keep it till Beverly needed it again.

She hoped it was soon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

William Riker smiled at the familiar feeling of the transporter tingle. Closing his eyes he opened them and grinned at the interior of the USS Enterprise Transporter room, it was good to be back 2 months was too long. Grinning at Miles O'Brien he stepped off the transporter pad and headed towards the bustling corridors.

Many crew members smiled and waved at him as the hurried passed to finish preparations for the CMO and Counsellor's welcome home party and their everyday duties. Commander Riker greeted each one of them as he headed towards the bridge.

He nodded to the Ensign that was in the turbo lift before calling out the computer to go to the bridge. As lift moved, Riker felt a feeling of apprehension as the headed up to the Bridge of the ship.

The lift stopped at the door opened revealing to the commander the bridge he had missed so much as he been stationed planet side. He stood there staring out to the Bridge before the Ensign that accompanied him on the turbolift spoke.

"Commander Riker are you okay?" asked the Ensign

He looked over at her and smiled "Fine Ensign"

He took a deep breath before stepping out on the bridge and smiling at the hustle and bustle of the alpha sift. Nodding to Commander Data who sat in the captain's chair he headed towards the Ready room and pressed the chime.

"Come in" came Captain Picard's voice from behind the door.

Riker stepped through the door and grinned "Commander Riker reporting for duty"


End file.
